Vida y obra de un militar
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: cuenta la historia de un militar de descendencia japonesa, que narra las grandes aventuras como soldado por algunas regiones del mundo


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Vida y obra de un militar

Yo Nakahito Nerdelbaum Naxon Nixon, nací en Tennesse, EEUU, hijo de un reverendo, vivía con mi hermano y mi madre, ya que mi padre falleció de causas naturales.

Trabajaba de niño para poder mantener a mi madre que era inmigrante japonesa, mi hermano también me ayudaba en el trabajo, hasta que conocí a Cecil, una niña que vivía con sus gatos ya que su madre era una gata que lo cuido, su padre era zoofilico.

Yo iba a visitarla, y me hice su amigo, un día cuando vine de trabajar, mi casa del árbol fue destruida, mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos sin hogar, tomamos nuestras pertenencias y nos mudamos a un casillero.

Cada vez iba a visitarla por el correr de los años, hasta que hubo una guerrilla en Paraguay, fui como recluta, me despedí de mi madre y mi hermano y partí allá.

Cuando llegue a ese país, estuvimos combatiendo en guerrilla, vi a muchos compañeros morir en los campos de batalla, sin embargo el enemigo era un dictador, que quería tomar el poder.

Después de un combate, yo parecía un muerto vivo, al día siguiente me levante y solo vi cadáveres, tome mis cosas y fui para el campamento, pero me di cuenta que las tropas estadounidense se habían retirado y el dictador había muerto, camine hasta la ruta donde pedí aventón, tome un avión y regrese a mi hogar con mi madre y mi hermano. Pero ya había pasado cinco años y fui a visitar a mi amiga.

Igual parece que esa niña cuidaba mucho a sus hermanos gatitos de los rufianes, casi nunca veía a mi madre ya que trabajaba mucho, encima era de nacionalidad japonesa, mi hermano estudiaba en la universidad y además trabajaba duro para pagar sus estudios.

Años después tuve que ir al extranjero por orden del presidente y del ejercito, fui al noroeste de Asia, contra los compatriotas de mi madre, ayudaba a Rusia por un conflicto como la guerra ruso-japonesa, en el conflicto ascendí al rango de coronel, peleaba tanto en el mar como en tierra.

Seguimos luchando hasta que en una batalla todo parecía perdido, los japoneses nos bombardearon y como hundieron nuestras naves naufragamos.

Mis compañeros perecieron por el hambre, hasta que encontré una balsa, y era de mi comandante, el y sus ayudantes murieron deshidratados, estuve tres años en el conflicto y un mes en el mar.

Finalmente llegue a EEUU, estaba un poco débil y con la barba crecida, yendo por la carretera hasta Tennesse, estaba casi vacío, vi a un gatito de mi amiga muerto, pero lo mas triste fue que mi madre murió de tristeza y mi hermano se fue a vivir a Texas con su novia.

Mi amiga contó lo que paso: una rebelión del subcomandante del ejército reprimió al pueblo, fue el causante de la muerte de la gatita, pero esa represión iba a terminar, porque mi amiga se enfrento a los rebeldes.

Ella se enfrento a espadas con el cabecilla, hasta que acabo con el y lo lanzo por el río, pero eso fue la causa de la crisis financiera de ese estado.

Poco después, un explotador avícola llego al pueblo e iba a echar a ella con sus gatitas, pero Cecil fue al gallinero y se enfrento al explotador y lo echo.

Abandone mi hogar y fui a vivir con mi amiga, lo peor era que en ese lugar había tanta inseguridad, por miedo que roben cosas, ya que perdí mi cama.

Necesitaba dinero, asi que me tome unas largas vacaciones, como era coronel fui como soldados a los montes Urales o en Chechenia.

Llegue a la extinta URSS ya que era Rusia, y no había comunistas que eran nuestros mas peores archienemigos, me mandaron a una estancia en Chechenia.

El estanciero era el señor Yuri, mejor apodado por el cuidador como el pirulí, trabajaba con ellos y les contaba todo sobre mis andanzas en el Paraguay y en el noroeste de Asia. Estuve como guardián de la estancia por tres años.

El cuidador, una amiga y yo fuimos a la ciudad bombardeaba de Grozni, no pude ver tanta injuria por la guerra del Chechenia, asi que por un descuido de mis amigos los perdí de vista.

Yendo por toda Rusia, fui a la embajada de los EEUU, desde ahí regrese a mi casa, pero conseguí trabajo en una escuela militar.

Eduque a los niños mas traviesos y descarriados para que se pongan duro y con mucha disciplina, pero tuve algunas medallas por mi dura personalidad.

Pero se dice que a cualquiera el amor viene, conocí en una fiesta a Medusa, una bella pelirroja, como nos conocimos bien, decidimos salir juntos, fuimos al cine y hasta hicimos el amor en un museo, después de una espera en el tren, ella subió a recoger su maleta, pero el tren se iba, no pude alcanzarla y la perdí, nunca a volví a saber de ella y mi corazón se rompió.

Mi vecina y amiga se habían mudado, como yo estaba ausente tome mis pertenencias y fui a vivir con mi hermano en Texas, la gran sorpresa es que ya se había casado y tuvo tres hijas, ya era tío, sin embargo yo disfrutaba mi vida de soltero como ir a bailar y a conocer mujeres. Pero lo triste es que ni mi padre ni mi madre han podido ver a sus nietas.

Pero para no aburrirme adopte a tres niños huérfanos y me convertí en su tutor, lo malo es que iban a una escuela común, y además el mayor le pegaba por las bajas notas a su hermana, el mas menor se llamaba Lampone, el mayor Jepeto y la niña Diva.

Una gran sorpresa fue que los dos varones eran delincuentes que hacían lío en la ciudad junto con los afro americanos, pero para vivir mas años fui a una clínica a hacerme un análisis.

Tres buenos doctores y una sacerdotisa me hicieron cada prueba como sacar algo de sangre, caminar, soplar y hasta me atasque en una maquina.

Todo el análisis fue un éxito, Salí bien y cuando ya me iba a retirar conocí al general latinoamericano José de Mayo, que su gran archirival era el general neo nazi Heinz Von Rochenforden.

Todo andada bien, excepto que los dos varones estaban con sus correrías en la cuidad, hasta que me mandaron una carta del ejercito, para apoyar al ejercito en la frontera con México, era una guerra del general Mayo contra el general Rochenforden.

Todo comenzó tan ambiguo, hasta que pelamos, nuestros enemigos eran neonazi, con chascas, mascaras anti gas, y con uniformes de soldados nazis, pero lo que tenían eran chalecos anti balas, no pudieron con nuestras armas y empezamos a tener dificultades.

A pesar de sus resistentes chalecos, perdíamos más hombres que ellos que tenían heridos, en cada día y cada batalla en el pueblo mucho de nuestros hombre caían, pero el pueblo quedo desierto y tuvieron que evacuar.

Hasta que en el día numero cincuenta y uno, nos dieron municiones filosas, ahí los neo nazis empezaron a tener bajas, nosotros empezamos a eliminarlos, no obstante, tuvimos bazucas, cohetes y cañones, asi pudimos abatir a los tanques y orugas de los enemigos, estuvimos casi tres meses en combate hasta este día.

Yo como coronel mandaba a las tropas y ocurrió lo inesperado, el pequeño palacio llamado Casa de leones fue destruido y el general Mayo junto con el alcalde y otros oficiales fueron emboscados y asesinados por los neonazi, el general Rochenforden traía tanques, autos de lujos y camiones grandes. Ahora yo mandaba.

El subcomandante Hands fue con el y veían contra nosotros, el combate fue muy duro, detuvimos a muchos enemigos y nos atrincheramos en las casas, y ellos en una quinta, disparamos con todo, yo prepare mi bazuca, con mi cohete y mi granada para disparar y abrí fuego contra la quinta, como había pólvora y gas, explotaron los camiones, tanques y los autos, el general disparaba contra mi, y como fue alcanzado por el fuego salio volando con el uniforme quemado, casi descarnado, con un brazo y una pierna y le faltaba parte de la cabeza.

Pero esto no acaba aquí, de pronto vinieron dos helicópteros enemigos, bombardearon las casas donde se habían atrincherado los soldados, el mejor tirador de los nuestros pereció, supe que el subcomandante estaba en la iglesia, dispare mi bazuca con mi última munición y lo destruí haciendo explotar el templo; uno de los helicópteros fue derribado, el otro y el resto huyo.

Llame gritando a mis soldados, solo hubo una decena y varios heridos de gravedad, sin ayuda fuimos caminando con nuestras cosas al desierto para ir a EEUU, mí soldado fiel vio horrorizado a la cabeza de su hermano, el mejor tirador, pasamos días en el desierto, los heridos empezaron a caer, luego los sobrevivientes, cayendo uno por uno por falta de alimento, faltaba mi mejor soldado que estaba agonizando, le cerré las pestañas, lo enterré con mis propias manos y como lapida le deje sus armas.

Camine hasta que llegue a un pueblo donde fui a comer, vino el ejercito estadounidense que me trajo a mi hogar, me dieron unas medallas por valentía y supervivencia, y ahí me retire.

Fui al lugar donde vivía como tutor a ver como estaba, la verdad es que estaba todo abandonado y en el piso estaban las armas de Jepeto y de Lampone, me arrepentí de no haberlos cuidado, lo creía muertos, ya escuchando mis llantos volvieron, me dijeron que Diva fue atrapada por los mafiosos y es que por eso habían escapado, me despedí de ellos y fui a viví a la casa de mi hermano.

El seguía viviendo con su esposa y ya se habían jubilado, mis sobrinas ya eran adultas, vivía en paz y tranquilidad y me dedicaba a coleccionar los pyrates de Mega Bloks, y asi seguí hasta el resto de mis días.

Fin


End file.
